


May I grab your Aura

by Shadow_Captain1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Captain1/pseuds/Shadow_Captain1
Summary: As Professer Ceries sends Ash and Goh to study Aura. Little did they know it was going to be an adventure of a life time. You have a nervous And Protective Ash. And a Happy excited curious Goh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Learning about the Past aura

**Author's Note:**

> First story hope you guys enjoy leave feedback if you can

In the tree of beginning stood a young hero, and a dying lucario.”Ash don’t ever forget who you are, an Aura Guardian” spoke the slowly dying lucario “please live to see another day, please you have to teach me” Ash with tears in eyes. “Be strong my son...” spoke a voice then BAM— 

“Ah” woke up a panicked ash in Cersire Lab, Pika Pi, a worried pikachu let out.” I’m fine pikachu no need to worry,Kay” ash smiled down at his best friend. 

“Morning Ash, come get breakfast” Goh said as he poked his head in the room. Five more minutes ....mumbled a sleepy ash. A girl in a school uniform came out of no where. “Yamper wake him up please” said an annoyed Chloe. Wamp wampet barked the little dog.

Time skip

“Why hello boys, I have assignment for you two, I need you two to go to Sinnoh” spoke a Professor Cersie. “What is it about” asked a curious Goh. As the professer explained “I need you two to go research aura, aura is a life force, in our body there is Aura users that can take out aura of there body’s, they are very rare it’s like the Aura that comes out of lucarios Body’s. 

When Ash heard this he felt sick this meant bringing up the topic of Aura. Little did they know this was a start of an Aventure.


	2. “Hunter day!, Learning about aura part 2”!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Goh are in the Sinnoh region learning about aura, for a project with professor Cersie, little did they know a surprise was waiting for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this story please leave feedback

“ **You two are going to Sinnoh, to research aura” said Professor Cersie. As soon as Ash heard the topic of Aura he felt sick to his stomach.**

In the plane going towards Sinnoh with our two heroes Ash and Goh, Ash was usually hyper and happy with a smile on his face, but Goh knows something is bothering Ash, but he won’t ask. As the plane lands, Ash and Goh go to a Pokémon Center to heal up and take a break.

“ Um hey Goh, could I ask you something” 

Goh turns around “Ya sure what is it Ash” Goh said unpacking. “Do you know what Aura is, because I do” asked a curious, non hyper Ash. “Well from what Professor Cerise, told us isn’t it a life form.” 

As both Goh and Ash left the Pokémon Center, Goh and Raboot ran off trying to catch a Shinx. Ash and Pikachu couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey Pikachu do you feel a bit off, from the topic Aura?” asked Ash. (A/N ima try my best with typing Pikachu back with the story) Pika pi chu (Ya it reminds me of old adventures) When Ash and Pikachu talked on a nearby bench, one of Ash’s pokeball popped out. “Hey riolu sorry I forgot about taking you out” Ash smiled at the blue dog. Rio ru (I feel bad aura around us)

  
  


Ash also felt the danger, he decided to look from air with Riolu and Pikachu. Ash released Dragonite, “Hey buddy could you give us a lift” Ash asked. Dragon Rah spoke Dragonite. As they were flying though the air they spotted nothing. “Let’s keep looking” Ash said. 

  
  


Boom woosshhhh. There was an explosion, I wonder if that is the bad aura. “Dragonite fly down please, and also Riolu Pikachu and Dragonite, get ready for anything. As Dragonite landed they hid in a bush, “Goh where are you” though Ash. “Raboot use ember!” Hold up I know that voice. “Haha who do you think you are, Aerdactal use stone as edge” shouted a person.

“Rabfoot dodge” shouted Goh but, he was too slow. Shoot I’m not going to win at this rate. “Raboot are you ok, let’s counter with quick attack!” Raboot used quick attack.

“Aerotacal dodge it, good now finish it with Earthquake” Boom. Raboot is unable to battle.

“No Raboot are you okay” Goh spoke.

  
  


“Give up kid, no one can help you now can they” spoke the person. The bush started to shake “Dragonite take Raboot and Goh back to the Pokémon center” shoute Ash. “ No let me help you, please Ash we need the police” no answer Dragonite took off. “ **Who are you”** spoke Ash violently.

  
  


“ **I’m a Pokémon Hunter, the name is Hunter Fay, related to the Great Hunter J!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, don’t be shy and leave feedback please, thanks and Stay A Mystery!


	3. Learning about Aura (You decide what happens next )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this Chapter is for you guys to decide between preview 1 or 2 I wrote out a bit of it I’m stuck between both ideas so which do you guys like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the summary after read the previews and say Preview 1 or Preview 2 for the one you want ok thx

**“Who are you” spoke ash. “I am the Great Hunter Fay, related to the GREAT HUNTER J” spoke the Hunter. Now let’s continue with the next chapter!**

  
  


**“Stop this now, don’t do bad in this world” spoke Ash. “Oh you simple little child, I will capture all the aura for my GREAT HUNTER J, if I need to do that I need to capture you and your blue dog” Ash tired thinking of a plan, come on Ash think think.**

  
  


**“Pikachu use thunderbolt on the floor, riolu hit him with force palm” PIKA CHUUU “you dumb child what is that going to do, eh where are you, well shoot there goes the prize, I need to find him”**

  
  
  


**Ash was escaped by using thunder bolt to cause smoke…. Preview 1**

  
  


**“Who are you” asked Ash, “I AM THE GREAT HUNTER FAY ALSO KNOWN AS HUNTER F SUCCESSER OF HUNTER J” Now enough of this let’s go to the story shall we.**

  
  


**“Stop this, you have no right to do this” Said Ash “Oh my big talk from the Aura user blah blah” Ash and Hunter F stood looking at each other. “NOW SHOOT THE NETS” As two nets came out of nowhere trapping Ash, and Pikachu, only leaving Riolu and Dragon nite out”**

  
  


**Riolu Dragonite go escape now get help. Dragonite picked up Riolu and left Riolu didn’t want to leave he wanted to help but what could he do.**

**Goh was waiting for Ash to come back, oh please be okay Ash, he saw Dragonite he came out of the Pokémon Center, he only saw Riolu and Dragonite. PREVIEW 2**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you decide and comment to decide Over preview 1 and 2. Please and good day and STAY A MYSTERY


	4. The Big Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Goh make their escape and will they leave the hands of Fay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy it’s a bit rushed

Preview 1 was selected now let’s continue shall we.  **Previously on This story “Who are you” spoke ash. “I am the Great Hunter Fay, related to the GREAT HUNTER J” spoke the Hunter. Now let’s continue with the next chapter!**

  
  


**“Stop this now, don’t do bad in this world” spoke Ash. “Oh you simple little child, I will capture all the aura for my GREAT HUNTER J, if I need to do that I need to capture you and your blue dog” Ash tired thinking of a plan, come on Ash think think.**

  
  


**“Pikachu use thunderbolt on the floor, riolu hit him with force palm” PIKA CHUUU “you dumb child what is that going to do, eh where are you, well shoot there goes the prize, I need to find him”**

  
  
  


**Ash was escaped by using thunderbolt to cause smoke. Ash called on Dragonite oh god no I forgot about him he took Goh. “Let’s go by foot Pikachu, Riolu ” Pika. Río**

**No ones POV: As Ash and Pikachu Ake Riolu were running to the Pokémon Center, they a big orange figur pick them up and take them away it was Dragonite.**

**“Hoy Ash over hear” A boy waved his arms .”oh hey Goh what are you doing” ash shook his head.” ARE YOU STUPID DONT JUST LESVE ME I WAS WORRIED. “Ok ok calm down” Ash said with a smile.**

  
  


**Somewhere idk where it says somewhere:**

“So you people know this boy” asked Hunter Fay. “I’m fact we do we know thing about him, and he’s very attached to the Boy you beat in a battle “ spoke a certain trio “Let’s make a deal shall we I give a good report to your boss, and you get me both boys” the blonde man spoke.”Deal” spoke the trio rocket.

  
  


No ones POV

As Ash and Goh sit down and discuss what they are going to do. “Ash i'm telling you let’s tell the police” Goh stated “That won’t help I’m any way either way this is my fight stay out I don’t want you to get hurt” spoke Ash. 

  
  


Boom Boom wooshhhh blam sounds came out of the front of the Pokémon center. “Let’s go check it out” they both spoke in union.

“Prepare for trouble or make it double, to denounce the evil of truth or love Jessie James, Meowth that right, Wobfobfetttt” Ugh it’s just team rocket “Could you guys go away orrrrr” asked Ash. “Ya you guys always lose” Goh points out. “FIRE IT NOW” Jessi yelled. Ash senses something coming towards Goh. “Run now” Ash said as he tackled Goh. A ring formed around Ash. “Let me go now Team rocket” yelled Ash. “How bout no you will get us a good report, to our boss” chuckled the trio. 

  
  


Mewoth comes up to ash and wiggles his tail in front of his face. Ash bites it,”owwww the twerp bit my tail. “Looks like a little dog has been misbehaving” spoke Mewoth. “Who you calling your dog is a cat” spoke a offended Ash.  **(A/N hey guys the muzzle out on ash is like a flat muzzle)** Meowth put a flat muzzle on Ash. “Come here cat so I can bite you” sparked Ash. 

  
  


Meanwhile with Goh :  **A/N I’m not putting any “ since I’m rushing this and I have been typing on my phone Back to the Story.**

I’m calling the police” spoke Goh. As soon as he said that he noticed Ash being dragged into the truck. “Raboot use Ember on Team Rocket, Pikachu grab Ash” Goh screamed. “Oh we came prepared little twerp, Wobfett use counter on Raboot. It reflected off and knocked out Raboot. “ Goh Runnnn” screamed Ash. It was too late Goh had a ring on him. They lost no we could not have lost right right I let Goh down though Ash.

  
  


Ash and Goh were thrown into a truck, inside the truck: “Hoy Ash why do you have a muzzle”? Goh looked at Ash.”I bit the stupid Cat” Ash talked low only Goh can hear him.” Where are the Pokémon” Ash asked Goh. “They all hid in a bush” Goh spoke proudly.”Ash are we going to be okay” A less proud Goh Asked Ash “Look Goh do what they say and what I say and we will be fine” Ash said with a smile. 

The truck had stopped, the back of the Truck had opened. “Get off now we are here” spoke Jessie. James Covered Ash’s eyes with A blindfold. Goh was fine since he’s just a decoy. “Well well look who got caught” grinned the Hunter. “Let him go, why do you need him” snarled Ash. 

  
  


“To make you follow my commands, it’s that simple” smirked Hunter Fay. 

“If You let him go I will do what you say, my word” said a beaten Ash. Goh looked at Ash with a don’t leave me please look

“Of course not, why would I you would escape” said Hunter Fay. The Hunter walked up to ash and kicked him. Ash could only growl and get up. 

  
  


“Throw him and his friend in a cell” snarled the Hunter. “Yes sir” spoke the trio. “Leave the muzzle on, he deserves it” 

  
  
  


Ash and Goh were in a cell. Ash only had them with the same muzzle on. “Goh stand back” spoke Ash “O-ok” spoke a scared Goh. 

  
  
  


**Ash POV : I knew I have to break Goh out of here it’s my fault He’s here. I held my hands in front of me and a spark of blue came out. A blue sphere got big. I aimed It at the cell and let go of it. I did it!**

  
  
  


**Back to no one's POV** “Before we leave Goh, can you take this muzzle off please “ ash asked. “Ya come here, dang what did they do to you, done” Goh said proudly. “Thank You, I feel better” grinned Ash. Come one let’s go they both said in together. 

  
  


Ash and Goh were running towards an exit, until Áridos grabbed Goh. “Let him go Fay,” Ash said. Fay with a smirk” haha come with me and he will be unharmed” 

  
  


An aura sphere came out of nowhere. Lucario, huh who’s that who can that be. It’s Ash’s Riolu who evolved. 

  
  


Ash shouted “Lucario”! “Save Goh first” 

  
  


**Pyto ball hit the Áridos, Cindaaaaaa. Goh was free. “Goh let’s fight them off” shouted Ash**

**“Sure let’s do it”**

  
  


**Goh said “Cinder Race use puro ball” Cinddderrr (A/N) umm ok I want to finish this today and I’m bad at writing battles back toy eh story**

  
  


Fay was in anger “ Áridos use poisen sting, follow with a. String shot”. 

  
  


“Cinder race dodge, counter with blaze kick” Goh said. Áridos is on the floor unable to battle. 

  
  


Mean while with Ash. 

  
  


“Lucario, Pikachu used Aura sphere and Iron tail” spoke the raven hair trainer. 

  
  


It hit the Tyraritar but it did not knock out. It used Stone edge. 

  
  


Ash yelled” Dodge and hit it with one more Aura ball” 

It’s unable to battle, Ash and Goh had won. 

  
  
  


Ash and Goh are together confronting Fay. “Give up now it’s for the better” spoke Ash

  
  


“Never until we meet again boys” Fay faded into the forest. 

“Ash let’s go to the Pokémon center to heal, then to the police” Goh spoke

  
  


“I’m just going to the Pokémon center” a stubborn boy said. “Fine but last one there is a Rottin exacute” laughed Goh. “Hey no fair you got a head start” ash spoke.

  
  
  


**As the Journey Continues...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo 1200 words hope y’all enjoy its rushed srry lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I write for fun, bad at explaining battles, Remember Stay A Mystery .


End file.
